Brittanic
by brokenLogic
Summary: Brittana/Titanic crossover  Two girls from completely separate classes meet on the RMS Titanic and start to fall in love with each other despite the difficulties they would face because of society, but what if their biggest challenge was nature?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys~ This was just a little starter that I felt like writing after seeing a parody poster of Brittana on the Titanic ship. I'm not sure if there's already something like this out there or if I'm going to continue, but would you guys like it if I did?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it would be one hour of purely Brittana, js.**

* * *

><p>The bright sun was beating down on the back of the blonde girl's back as she hugged her little sister. Crowds were storming the streets, curious to see the gigantic ship behind them, while families and friends gathered to say goodbye to their loved ones. "Stay safe, Britt," the younger blonde said, barely audible above the sound of the busy streets while increasing her grip on the girl's neck. Tears were pouring down both girls' faces as they said their goodbyes, both of them reluctant to let go. This was probably the last time they were going to see each other for years and, for close sisters such as them, it was nearly impossible to fathom.<p>

"I will," Brittany replied, squeezing her sister one more time before letting go. She was heading off to New York in hopes that it would provide her with better prospects than Southampton. Brittany Pierce had lived here her entire life and needed a change in environment- she only wished that she didn't have to leave her family to do so. "I'll write back and everything so don't worry about me," she stated, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder to comfort her. This probably hurt the older blonde more than her little sister but this was her selfish decision. The blonde smiled and turned around to face her parents. She gave them both hugs and kissed them on their cheeks. "Please don't cry," she pleaded, wiping her own tears. "I'll be back before you know it."

The booming horn of the huge ship alerted the Pierce family of it's awaiting departure, making it harder to control their sobs. They said their last farewells before Brittany detached herself from her family and with a small wave, started heading towards the boarding station. She wiped away the last of her tears and tried to smile as she took in the large ship hovering over her. This ship was going to represent her, hopefully, bright future and there was no going back at this point. Brittany had a feeling that something interesting would happen, she didn't know what it would be but she just knew that it was going to be life changing.

"Are you ready, Britt?" her friend asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Finn Hudson had been her best friend since they were children and she would never have gained the willpower to leave her family if it wasn't for him, not to mention her family wouldn't have even let her go alone in the first place. She gave him a small nod, smiling appreciatively at him for holding her bag, and for agreeing to take care of her. "I'm excited, Britt. Are you?" he asked, his emotions shining in his eyes.

"Excited, definitely excited," she replied softly, her blue eyes reflecting his brown ones. She casted one last glance behind her as they drew away the bridge; she was already feeling homesick. Finn smiled at her and squeezed her hand while, slowly, the doors closed. It was too late to regret anything now. Brittany sighed and looked ahead; she had to focus on the future now.

On the other side of the port, an upper-class girl of the same age looked onto the ship with distaste. She knew it was going to be an interesting and luxurious cruise but it represented her future, trapped and married to a man that she was not even remotely attracted to. "Santana?" her mother's voice called out, prompting the girl to swiftly turn around, plastering a fake smile onto her face. It was only appropriate that a lady like her smiled in the presence of others, especially when faced with her fiancé.

"Sam," she greeted fiancé politely, giving him a small nod in acknowledgement when she noticed him standing beside her mother. Sam Evans was the son of a rich business owner in America and she was 'lucky' enough to be engaged to him. She couldn't deny that he was nice on the eyes and very charming, however Santana had never found herself falling for him like most of the other girls. Nonetheless, he seemed only interested in her and although she didn't feel the same, her family business needed the money that's what he would bring.

The boy smiled back at her and offered her his arm, which she robotically took, and led her towards the entrance of the ship. "It's the largest ship ever built, you know," he commented, only receiving a small, "Oh really?" from the Latina. She really wasn't interested in the ship but for her engagement's sake, she had to show some interest in him. They climbed up the steps to the higher boarding bridges and Santana had to admit that it was slightly uncomfortable to be up so high.

"You say it's unsinkable, right?" she questioned as they entered the ship, suddenly a bit dubious. She wasn't even sure where this sudden fear was coming from considering it wouldn't have been her first time on a ship.

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship," came his excited response. Unfortunately, it did nothing make her feel any better; actually it only fueled the bad feelings growing at the pit of her stomach. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he added, placing his hand on hers. Any girl would have swooned but it only made her feel sick. At this point, she felt like she_ needed_ him and she didn't like that feeling at all.

The horn of the ship cut their conversation and Sam's smile grew into a grin. "Come," he said excitedly, pulling her along. He increased their pace and Santana soon found herself on the deck of the ship. Santana raised an eyebrow at the boy but smiled nonetheless.

The crowds below them were all waving their final goodbyes while Santana just stared sadly at the port. She was American so she had no family here but her sadness rooted to the fact that, the moment they were back in New York, she would get married, stripping her of her previous freedoms. The thought was depressing and the girl averted her eyes only for them to be caught by piercing blue ones a few feet below her. It was a tall blonde female and Santana couldn't get herself to look away. She felt a sudden fluttering in her heart, and she didn't know what to make of it.

Their eyes were connected for only a few moments before Santana's gaze broke after hearing an older voice beside her, "Enjoying the view?" She turned around to be faced with an older man, nodding his cap at her. "I'm Captain William Schuester and I hope you enjoy your cruise, Ms. Lopez," he added, holding his hand out for her to shake.

She nodded at him and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you captain. I am sure we have placed our lives in good hands." The captain smiled before walking away. Santana used this opportunity to look back down, hoping to spot the girl again but she had disappeared.

"Ready to go back inside?" Sam said, walking over to her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone~ I was glad people liked the first chapter and so I decided to continue it. Thank you for your support (:**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Isn't this just amazing, Finn?" the bright blonde asked, peering over the railing of the ship. The cool ocean breeze was whipping through her hair as the ship propelled forward. Although Brittany was initially nervous about riding on the Titanic, she soon found herself occupied with the workings of the huge ship. It amazed her how it was even possible for something this large to stay afloat, let alone move.<p>

"Yeah… Just amazing," Finn replied sarcastically from a few metres away. The boy was seasick and he had never had a particular appreciation for heights anyways, making this trip a lot more hellish than he thought it would be. Brittany giggled at the boy and brushed him off, earning a scowl.

She looked over and smiled at the sight of dolphins swimming ahead of the ship. She leaned in closer to get a better look but two hands immediately grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her back. "Britt, it's like dangerous standing there," he warned. Brittany had a tendency to be very careless when she was excited and Finn didn't want to lose his best friend just yet.

Brittany laughed and let Finn pull her back. "I know, I know," she started, "I can see why my parents only agreed when I mentioned you were coming along. I swear, Finn, you worry about me more than my parents do," she said, taking his hand, comfortably. Truthfully, Brittany was grateful to have Finn with her even if he tended to spoil her fun. He was like the older brother she never had and just having him there with her comforted her. She gave him an appreciative smile before dragging him along towards another destination; she was determined to see every inch of the ship that she can.

"Does this mean we're going back inside?" he asked hopefully, just wanting to lie down and sleep.

Brittany giggled and looked at him incredulously, "Nope."

Santana scoffed as Mr Rutherford continued to go on and on about the ship, none of this peeking her interest at all. She hated these boring dinners where everyone was stuck up and formal. It made her feel invisible, to not speak unless spoken to- as what was drilled into her head. The only person she really found interesting was the lady at the other end of the table; the person her mother claimed was a _nouveau riche_, Shannon Beiste. The woman was large and outspoken, clearly not used to the formality of their lifestyle, and Santana only wished she had the nerves to be the same.

"They said it wouldn't be possi-"

"Will you excuse me?" Santana asked, interrupting the man while he was outlining another detail about his ship. The man looked at her curiously, as did the rest of the table but she just smiled innocently. "I am not feeling well," she explained, not giving them a chance to say no before standing up and leaving the room. She headed out towards the deck and ignored the glares in her direction from her mother and Sam. Santana knew that it was incredibly impolite but she didn't care at this point. The atmosphere was suffocating her.

The girl was finally able to breathe properly when she was out of their sights and sighed in relief when she realized the upper deck was mostly empty. She went over to the railing and looked down on the people below her. Somehow, even with all her luxuries, she was the one having the least fun on the ship. She watched them with envy as they admired the ocean and talked freely to each other. Her dark brown eyes caught sight of one person in particular. It was the same girl she saw the other day, this time, happily playing with a dog.

Santana didn't know what intrigued her about this girl but the way her face seemed to brighten every time the dog barked, made the rich girl smile. The girl seemed so happy and content- the one thing Santana wanted the most. She didn't realize how intensely she was staring at the person until her eyes connected with those light blue eyes again. The blonde smiled at her and waved, surprising Santana and all the Latina could do was blush and awkwardly wave back.

An arm suddenly wrapped around her and she found herself frowning at the man beside her. "What was that?" he asked, his tone hardened and angry. Sam was usually never mad at her no matter how many times she rejected his romantic advances but that was only in private. Being his fiancé meant that she represented him in public as well and he didn't appreciate her unladylike ways. "We're going back inside," he ordered.

"No, I'm feeling sick," Santana replied, trying to move away but his grip only tightened. Sam was charming on the outside and Santana believed that he actually was in love with her but he knew how to manipulate people and he certainly used his power against her. Again, Santana 'needed' him and he wasn't afraid to use it to his advantage. Sighing, Santana gave up, casting one last glance at the blonde girl before letting Sam lead her back into the room.

Meanwhile, Brittany raised her eyes curiously as she watched the two people on the top deck interact, the dog soon forgotten. She couldn't see that clearly since the sun was blinding her view, but even so, she could tell that it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Brittany had seen the girl on the first day and every time their eyes connected, she always felt like the girl was sad and lonely, causing a small foreign ache to appear in her heart. The blonde didn't understand why she felt that way, however, she didn't object to them. Her parents always told her to follow her heart and she had lived her entire life following that philosophy.

"Staring at her again?" Finn asked, interrupting Brittany's thoughts when he caught her gaze on the deck. "I don't know why you keep looking at her, Britts, it's not like she'll ever talk to us," he explained nonchalantly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulders. "She's like one of those really rich people, so why would she bother with poor people like us?" Finn asked, hoping to emphasize his point. Brittany loved making friends and sometimes Finn had to remind her that it might not always be true the other way around. He knew she was particularly interested in this girl but he found it even more unlikely that any friendship could develop between them.

"I don't think she's like that, Finn," Brittany explained, unsure of where her confidence was coming from. She didn't know the girl and had nothing to make her assumptions on. She frowned at Finn's disapproving look and sighed. "Whatever, I think we can go inside now, right?" she asked, pulling him along. She didn't really feel like continuing her adventure for today. Something about that girl sparked her curiosity and Brittany was determined to find out why.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't realize just how awesome reviews make people feel. I love recieving them :D Thank you, everyone~**

**Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Glee...**

* * *

><p>Brittany was casually stargazing on the deck of the boat. Her fingers silently traced patterns in the dark sky, connecting the many dots to create any image her mind wanted to make. It was peaceful out there tonight. Everyone was either having supper or in their bunks asleep. The cool night air relaxed her unlike the stuffy cabin room she had to share with three other men. She sighed and dropped her hand and closing her eyes.<p>

They suddenly snapped open when she heard rapid footsteps and she turned her head to the direction of the sound, her eyes widening when she saw the same dark skinned girl that was on the upper decks the other day. She sat up and was about to greet her but the girl continued to run, only stopping at the bow of the boat. Brittany raised her eyes curiously and watched her from a distance, not sure if it was appropriate to approach the girl.

Santana stared at the rocky waters below her, flinching at the height. Why did everything have to be so god damned high and grand? She sighed and continued to look down, her fear reminding her that she was still alive. She felt suffocated surrounded by those cocky rich people and their constant bragging. Her actions were always robotic and empty around them; no one cared for her anyways. Santana sighed and carefully climbed over the railing, careful to keep her grip tight and her body balanced. The thrill of being close to death excited her.

Suddenly, a soft voice came from behind her, "D-don't do it." The voice caused Santana to turn her head to figure out whom it came from. She gasped when her eyes connected with the same blue eyes she saw just a few days ago. Brittany's face was flushed and she was panting, tired from rushing over to make sure the girl didn't do anything stupid. "Don't do it," she repeated, her voice more firm now that she had a moment to catch her breath.

Santana looked confusedly at the blonde wondering what she was talking about but her eyes widened when she realized what the scene must have looked like to the girl. Santana chuckled before replying, hoping to clarify that she wasn't actually going to jump only to be interrupted. "Don't," Brittany said, cutting off Santana before she could speak a word. "I mean, heaven must seem nice and all but you have people who would miss you if you were to leave them," Brittany explained, approaching the girl cautiously.

Santana raised her brow at the blonde and decided to play along. "Like who?" she asked mockingly, though there was some truth in her statement.

"Well, your family… and that guy you were with," Brittany responded, her confusion evident when Santana shook her head. "I'm sure at least one person will miss you," she added.

"I can't think of anyone," Santana replied, actually starting to feel depressed. She really didn't think her mother would miss her; Santana was willing to bet that her mother would just curse her for making them lose their chances to the Evans fortune.

"I can," the blonde replied, shrugging.

"Who?"

"Me," she said simply, pointing to herself.

Santana stared at the girl completely dumbfounded. Nonetheless, just that one answer made her heart beat faster and caused a small blush to appear on her face. "But you don't know me. You don't even know my name," the Latina mumbled skeptically, looking away to hide her blush.

"That may be true but I'd miss you anyways. You could have been my friend and I always miss my friends, whether I've made them yet or not," Brittany reasoned, taking a step closer. To her, it seemed like she was making progress considering the girl was calm and not actually trying anything.

Santana was completely bewildered at Brittany's response, "You're crazy."

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here," Brittany joked, holding out her hand for the Latina to take. The joke caused Santana to chuckle and take the blonde's hand. Both girls gasped when they felt a small tingle run up their arms and stared at each other in confusion but they eventually decided to ignore it. Brittany smiled and pulled the girl over, but on the last step Santana tripped and she fell forward, earing a screech from both girls as they crashed to the ground.

"Ow," Brittany moaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. She looked down at the girl between her legs and giggled. "I don't think you're supposed to make friends by falling on them," she joked, a bright smile on her face.

Santana smiled and shook her head, "No, but you can by falling _for_ them." Her eyes widened and she immediately slapped her hand to her mouth, wondering why she said that, but she just ignored it when all Brittany did was just giggle and nodded in agreement, completely oblivious to the implications. Santana was relieved and smiled back. Even though this girl was of a lower class and was simpler, maybe it was just what the Latina needed?

"My name is Brittany Pierce. It's nice to meet you," Brittany said, holding out her hand again.

Santana shook it and smiled again, "Santana Lopez, nice to meet you too."

Suddenly, a few voices came yelling from behind them and both girls turned their heads to see what was going on. A few men in uniforms came running up to them and immediately rushed to Santana's side. "Are you okay, Ms. Lopez?" he asked before glaring at Brittany. Brittany's eyes widened wondering where all the distaste was coming from. "Did she hurt you?" he asked, helping her up.

Santana was about to reply before a voice interrupted her. "Of course she did, why else would my fiancée scream like that?" Sam walked up towards them and wrapped an arm around Santana, attempting to be comforting. Santana just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Brittany's brows immediately furrowed seeing how uncomfortable the Latina was with the guy and, for some odd reason, she didn't like it at all.

"I'm fine, Sam. It's actually the opposite. I slipped and almost fell overboard but this girl here helped me," Santana replied calmly, smiling at Brittany, causing a grin to grow on the blonde's face. Sam looked at her suspiciously but nevertheless dropped it. It didn't seem like that girl would pose as much of a threat to Santana anyways.

"Very well," he said, "Why don't you give her a twenty and we'll make it even?" He was just about to walk away when Santana stopped him.

"Is that how much my life is worth to you, _dear_?" she said, glaring at him. Usually Santana didn't have this much power over Sam's actions but they were in public and Santana's reasoning made sense.

Sam sighed and just gave her a strained smile, "Of course not." He walked back towards Brittany and cleared his throat before speaking, "We're having a ball two nights from now, would you care to join us?" Brittany just looked at him dubiously but nonetheless nodded. From the looks Santana was giving her, it was obvious she wanted her there. Who was she to reject her new friend?

Sam nodded and returned to Santana, leading her back inside. Brittany was left standing alone, watching them leave. _Santana Lopez, huh?_ She giggled before heading inside herself. It was definitely more interesting on the deck than in her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all your awesome reviews and I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm in my last year of high school and my teachers all decided to assign projects and essays due on the same week . I won't be able to update until next next week (or more, depending on how my exams go), please don't hate me D:**

**I originally was going to make this chapter longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I figure something is better than nothing, right?**

**(I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta .)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p>Santana frowned as she walked through the narrow halls of the third level floors. She couldn't believe there were so many people crowded into one floor. It was stuffy and, for a girl who was used to luxury like Santana, disgusting. Even though the ship was large, she didn't actually think it was able to hold so many people, most of whom she never came into contact with. Santana actually felt bad that her suite alone probably could have fit at least eight people. The Latina and her bodyguard proceeded to walk down the halls as passengers stared weirdly at them. They probably never expected to see someone of her class to be wandering down here nonetheless, Santana had a specific reason; that being the blonde girl she had met just last night.<p>

It wasn't that hard for Santana to find out Brittany's room number, only having to send someone out to ask around. Apparently, a lot of people knew the bright blonde and, from what she's heard, they all liked her in some way. Santana could understand why though. She wasn't exactly smart and classy but the way she interacted with people always seemed so innocent and cheerful. Santana smiled at the thought of the blonde and could feel herself getting more excited at the chance to get to know her more. She knew their friendship wouldn't go past what would happen on the ship, due to their class, but Santana wanted the momentary luxury.

They eventually stopped in front of room 3423 and Santana gently knocked on the door. They both waited for someone to respond, ignoring the curious looks from others. She heard a shuffling noise and was about to knock again before the door opened and she was faced with large boy, a sleepy expression on his face. He rubbed his eyes a few times, clearing them, before his eyes widened, realizing who was standing in front of him. "Miss?" he asked, clueless as to why Santana was there. He had heard about what had happened from Brittany but Finn was dubious of her story. Brittany never lied but it was still hard to believe she actually was able to meet an upper class girl.

Santana smiled politely, nodding her greeting. "I'm here to see Brittany," she stated, "Is she here?"

Finn stared at her dumbfounded and didn't react until Santana cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, um, she's here but she's asleep," he replied, moving out of the way for the Latina and her guard to enter. Santana stared curiously around the room and her eyes twitched in disgust at the two men on one side. They automatically softened when she saw the blonde, curled up into the bottom bunk of her bed. Finn stood there awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "I can wake her up if you want," he stated before heading to the bed but Santana swiftly placed her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Just let her sleep, though I wouldn't mind you waking those two," she pointed at the men, "up and telling them to get out." She nodded to her guard and he immediately pulled out a few bills and passing it to Finn. Finn stared at it weirdly but nodded, money was money.

Finn did as he was told and woke up the other two. They were grouchy but when money was placed in front of them, their eyes automatically brightened and left in a haste. Santana sighed and shook her head before turning to her guard and dismissing him with specific instructions to make sure he let no one in. Santana didn't want to be interrupted as she got herself acquainted with her new friend.

Santana looked at the girl sleeping on the bed. She didn't really want to wake the blonde up and Santana didn't think she actually had to. Just being alone with her relaxed her more than she ever imagined possible. She took a seat on a nearby chair and just sat there, watching the blonde. Her chests was rising softly, indicating her unconsciousness, while her face looked blissfully happy. The Latina was seriously envious of the girl in front of her. Her own slumbers were never this peaceful.

She didn't know how long she was staring but eventually, the blonde started to stir. Santana averted her eyes, totally unwilling to let the girl know she was staring at her while she slept. Brittany mewed a bit, which Santana found completely adorable, before getting up and looking around, her eyes blinking to readjust to the light. Her hair was slightly messy and her eyes were still foggy but she sobered up immediately after spotting the raven-haired girl in the corner. "San?" she asked, her voice raspy from her sleep. Santana was never a fan of pet names but it was simply endearing coming from Brittany. Everything about the girl seemed endearing now that Santana thought about it.

Brittany curiously stared at the girl, wondering why she wasn't responding. "Santana?" she asked again, cocking her head to the side.

The Latina just smiled at the girl's antics and replied with a small, "Good morning."

A bright smile grew on Brittany's face and she immediately started to talk. "Good morning to you too!" She paused at bit and furrowed her brow before continuing, "Not that I don't want you here but why are you here?"

The question actually stumped Santana somewhat. Why was she here? She wanted to get to know the blonde a bit more but there really wasn't a reason why she was here this early. Santana just smiled at the blonde and got up, taking a seat next to her on the bed. It might have seemed oddly intimate but after Brittany 'saved' her life last night, she didn't think she was passing any boundaries. Santana had to admit that, although they had just met, Brittany was probably the only true friend she's ever had. Some part of her knew that Brittany wasn't using her and she genuinely cared. That alone was depressing for the Latina. She couldn't trust anyone but a stranger she met a few hours ago.

"I just wanted to hang out," she stated nonchalantly, not allowing the girl to know just how important she was to her already.

Brittany furrowed her brows a bit but nodded anyways. "Do you have anything specific in mind?" she asked.

"No, I figured we could just talk and get to know one another," the Latina shrugged. She simply wanted to get away from her life, even for just a small moment.

Brittany nodded before looking away sheepishly, "Well, um, do you mind if I, um, change and eat first?" Brittany asked, a blush growing on her face. "I mean, I just woke up and all…"

Santana looked away and blushed. "Uh, yeah. We could go get lunch together, I'll just wait for you outside," she stated, immediately getting up and leaving the room. Brittany didn't seem to mind that much but technically, Santana did creepily watch her sleep. Maybe she should have come at a later time?

Santana could hear the small rustling that was happening through the door and silently wondered just how much privacy these cabins provided. She was interrupted a moment later when the door opened and her new friend emerged from behind it. "Are you ready?" Santana asked, receiving a nod in return.

The Latina was able to ignore the stares that were being directed towards them but Brittany was clearly uncomfortable. Many of these people knew her and definitely knew what happened last night, due to a very talkative crew, and they couldn't actually believe it. It was like a dream come true for any one of their status to make such a powerful ally. Santana noticed how uncomfortable Brittany was and was tempted to comfort her but that would be crossing a line that she would rather not.

When they finally made it away from the cabin area, in relative silence, Brittany was able to finally release the breath she was holding. The blonde didn't understand how Santana was able to tolerate people looking at her all the time. Even Brittany, who didn't care much for her looks, felt the pressure to feel perfect. She was about to head for the general dining area however, Santana stopped her when she started to deter from their path. "Where are you going?" Santana asked, grabbing her wrist. Again, they froze when they felt the little spark that flew through them. Santana automatically let go and averted her gaze, "it's this way," she added, pointing at the next hall.

Brittany narrowed her eyes in confusion, "No, it's that way," she stated, pointing the opposite direction.

This caused Santana to growl a bit, not liking the idea of being wrong. "I'm confident it's this way," she repeated, pointing more harshly.

"I'm pretty sure it's that way," replied Brittany, not backing down.

Santana was slowly getting impatient- new friend or not, no one told Santana Lopez that _she _was wrong. "No, it's th-"

"Um, Miss? You're both right," the guard interrupted nervously.

Both girls glared at him and his tie suddenly felt very uncomfortable around his neck. "I mean, Ms. Pierce is p-pointing to the third class dining room, whereas you're pointing to the f-first class one," he explained, releasing a sigh of relief when the girls stared at each other instead.

"First class? Oh, I understand," said Brittany, turning towards the direction that she was originally pointing at.

Santana grabbed her hand this time, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, before asking, "Where are you going?"

"Aren't we going to eat separately? I don't expect you to try _our_ food," Brittany shrugged, not bothering to pull her hand away. It felt oddly comfortable.

Santana stared at her incredulously before shaking her head. "I'm inviting you to lunch... with me. It would be rude to separate," Santana stated, releasing her hand, albeit, reluctantly.

Brittany instantly shook her head, "I can't." She raised her hand to stop Santana from responding before she can provide an explanation. "I'm not used to stares, Santana. You might be but I'll definitely stick out," she bluntly stated. "I am not sure whether I can join you for dinner either. I don't have anything to wear."

Santana frowned but she knew what Brittany was saying made sense. "You can just borrow something from me," she replied, hoping that Brittany would accept. Santana didn't know why but she wanted the blonde there. Something about her eased Santana and it would be a nice change from the formal dinner.

Brittany pondered over the thought still reluctant but she didn't like disappointing people, especially her friends. "I don't know… I mean, would your clothes even fit?" she asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm sure we can find someone on this oversized boat to alter it," Santana said nonchalantly, she already had someone in mind anyways.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Santana was definitely not used to having to use this much effort into persuading someone to do something for her. She had to admit though, rather than annoying, it was… nice.

"…Fine," Brittany finally answered, releasing a sigh of defeat. It was hard for her deny her new friend of anything. "On one condition," Brittany interrupted before Santana could be too excited. "If I feel uncomfortable… let me leave, okay?"

Santana nodded and agreed, just wanting for the blonde to be there in the first place. Brittany noticed the girl's excitement and knew she couldn't say no at this point. She bit her bottom lip, hesitating a bit. She had technically already agreed but she wasn't completely sure if she really wanted to go. She connected her gaze to the ground before looking back up.

"I'll be there," she stated with a new determination when she spotted Santana frowning. Upsetting her new friend was the last thing she wanted to do. "And just in case," she paused and held up her pinky, "It's a pinky promise." Santana looked confusedly at the raised hand and Brittany giggled, "My dad taught me that pinky promises can't be broken." She took Santana's hand and connected their pinkies before connecting their thumbs in a kiss while Santana stared amusedly at their connected fingers.

"It's a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been basically a month and I haven't updated. I'm so sorry D: (please don't kill me). I was just really busy with school but now that it's over, I finally get to work on Brittanic more. Don't worry, I didn't give up on this fic. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited it!**

**And special thanks to PrettyLittleGleeber my new beta!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee**

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Finn asked incredulously. They were sitting down in the third-level dining hall after Brittany caught up to her childhood friend. Santana and her decided to split up for lunch and meet up later on the top deck since neither could agree with one location.<p>

"You heard me, Finn. Will you be my date to the dinner tonight?" Brittany asked again, chewing on her sandwich. It might not have been fancy but it was delicious nonetheless.

"Why? Can't you just go alone or something?" Finn didn't understand why Brittany was asking him. Sure, he kind of wanted to go because of the food but those rich people scared him. They were always so uptight and their disgust towards people of his class was easy to recognize.

"Santana said that since I'm a girl, it would be better to have a male accompany me," the blonde explained, still not paying much attention to anything but her sandwich. Truthfully, she was glad that Santana invited Finn along as well. Finn's presence was comforting and she was actually excited now that she had someone that was going to be there. As much as Finn seemed reluctant, she knew her best friend would agree to go with her in the end.

"That doesn't make much sense. I don't see why you can't eat without a guy around."

She shrugged and replied, "Neither do I, but apparently, those are the rules."

"Why are you going anyways? I'm pretty sure you could have just said no."

Brittany frowned a bit and thought about her answer. She wasn't really excited until she figured out that Finn was allowed to go with her. "I didn't really want to go but Santana really wanted me there. She's my friend and I never let them down."

Finn frowned for a bit, deliberating on whether to go or not. He could tell that Brittany really wanted to go and Finn was never the one to disappoint Brittany. Although he didn't want to go and the thought of spending an evening with the upper class terrified him, he figured it was better that he did just so he could protect his best friend. Brittany was a bit too innocent to know when some people were indirectly insulting her and Finn didn't trust Santana just yet. Releasing a sigh of defeat, he agreed, "Fine, I'll go."

Brittany smiled and finished her sandwich before wrapping her arms around the tall boy and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Finn," she pulled away and smiled at him one more time before adding, "Oh, and in two hours, meet me back here. We have to get you something to wear as well." Finn's eyes widened at the realization that he was going to have to wear a suit but before he could object, Brittany was already gone. Somehow, she always managed to do that.

Santana stared out at the waves while she waited on the side deck of the ship for the blonde. Her eyes never left the water, watching as the waves crashed onto the boat. It was like the world beneath her feet was moving but she couldn't feel a thing. She was stuck in the same routine daily and she craved for a change, the rocking that everyone else in the lower decks felt. Even if it made her seasick, as least it was something different.

"Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" a bright voice sounded behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Santana turned around and raised a brow at the blonde, completely confused. She didn't miss the way her heart started to pound at the word "gay," an unknown fear rushing through her. Brittany smiled and walked up to her, pointing at the dolphins a bit further from the location Santana was staring at. "I mean, they look like sharks but they are definitely happier."

Santana didn't know why she sighed in relief but she did before replying. "I guess." She watched them for a few minutes and nodded, "They are happy, aren't they?"

Brittany nodded and leaned on the rail, starting to stare at them as well. "How was lunch?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

Santana shrugged and muttered a small, "Fine." The girl didn't actually go to lunch since she wasn't hungry enough to want to interact with the people in the dining room. She considered joining Brittany instead but shook her head at the thought, figuring it was too late to do anything about it. She didn't know where the other dining hall was and held too much esteem to ask the other passengers.

Brittany pouted, not liking Santana's short answer. She knew she wouldn't get anything more so she started to describe hers. "I talked to Finn about attending the dinner and he said he'd go. I think we might have a hard time finding him clothes though, he's slightly taller than most men," she explained. Although the Latina nodded, her heart dropped at the fact that Brittany had found herself a date. She knew it was required but a part of her wished that Brittany could be just hers for the night. Brittany frowned at Santana's nonchalance, not understanding why the girl seemed to suddenly no longer care. "Did you change your mind? Would you rather I not go?" she asked, a tone of disappointment evident in her voice. Even though she was hesitant at first, the idea grew on her and now Brittany wanted to see the environment Santana grew in, the one that would actually make her consider committing suicide because of.

Santana immediately shook her head. "I do want you there. I apologize. I just feel a bit tired right now. I might have woken up too early," she lied, not really sure why she was feeling disappointed in the first place. She was the one that told Brittany to bring a date. "I'm sure we'll be able to find him something," she added, smiling at the blonde.

Brittany grinned in response. She loved it when Santana smiled, finding her incredibly stunning when she was happy. Nonetheless, Brittany noticed that Santana never seemed happy with her fiancé. "Do you love him?" she asked, breaking the momentary silence between them. She turned around and looked at Santana seriously. Brittany already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Santana herself. She was confident that Santana didn't love her fiancé because she couldn't imagine being nonchalant around the person she loved.

Santana was taken aback by the question, her eyes widening before giving Brittany an indignant scoff. "Do I love who?" she asked, hoping that Brittany meant someone else. She didn't think she had the ability to answer Brittany's question if it was about Sam.

"Your fiancé," Brittany bluntly replied, Santana's hesitance proving her point even further. Santana wanted to say 'yes' but she couldn't find herself lying to the blonde, so she stayed silent. With Santana's silence, Brittany knew her answer.

"Why are you with him if you don't love him?" Again, Santana refused to answer, avoiding Brittany's eyes. Brittany spoke again. "I don't think I can marry someone I don't love. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with someone that I feel nothing for."

Santana clenched her fists and glared at Brittany. She knew all of this but she was stuck. It wasn't like she wanted to be with Sam; she _had_ to be with him. "You don't understand anything, Brittany. I'd keep my opinions to myself," she muttered.

Brittany frowned at Santana's response but she accepted it, knowing she probably hit a sore spot in the girl; however, she wasn't going to drop it that easily. "What's so hard to understand? You don't love him and yet you're about to promise to spend your entire life with him. I'm beginning to think you don't understand what marriage means," Brittany replied, shrugging.

Santana's glare hardened, "Forget it. I'm not going to explain myself to you. You don't understand anything about the politics of the upper class. It would be useless explaining anything to you."

With that, Santana began to walk away, only to have Brittany grab her hand. The Latina frowned and looked down at their connected hands. Santana tried to pull away but Brittany's grip was surprisingly firm and she couldn't budge. "What are you doing?" Santana commanded, still trying to remove her hand. "If anyone sees this, you know you can get arrested for harassing me, right?" the Latina added before giving up.

"I know," Brittany stated simply, shrugging again. "Look, I'm sorry, Santana. I just thought we were friends and… and so I was just looking out for you. I like you, Santana. I think that you're not like the other snobs that stand on the upper decks. I just wonder why you would do something that will most likely make you unhappy. You're beautiful when you smile, I just can't let that smile disappear," Brittany said, her eyes firmly connected with Santana's hoping to relay her sincerity. Brittany knew that this forced marriage with her fiancé was the thing that was probably eating away at Santana. Her heart hurt to know that Santana was going to let it.

Santana's heartbeat grew in pace and she couldn't help but blush at Brittany's compliment and her words. No one ever cared for her this much, not even her own parents, and to hear all of this from a stranger she met just yesterday, Santana couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to spill.

Knowing that she couldn't possibly cry in public, she dragged Brittany along towards some place more private, the blonde not fighting back. She noticed the stares they were getting but she didn't care.

The girls only stopped once they were in Santana's room. The Latina locked the door behind them before throwing herself into Brittany's arms, letting the tears finally fall. Brittany frowned but wrapped her arms around Santana tightly, feeling a strong sense of protectiveness for her new friend. "It's okay, San," she whispered, placing a kiss on the girl's hair.

Santana tried to get herself to stop but she couldn't. Everything was building up to this moment and in the warmth of Brittany's arms, she knew she never wanted to let go. Brittany provided her the comfort that no one else ever had and she knew she could trust the blonde. Brittany continued to hold Santana, her grip never once faltering. "It'll be okay." Santana shook her head and continued to cry in Brittany's arms.

Suddenly, the door opened and their moment was ruined. Sam walked in his eyes immediately widening at the sight. "What's going on?" he said, his eyes darting between Brittany and Santana. He immediately rushed towards Santana, his hand cupping her cheek. "Why are you crying, Santana?" he glared at Brittany and the blonde took that as a cue to let go. She didn't want to but she knew he was the one holding the power right now. If she wanted to be with Santana, she had to respect him for now.

Santana, even through her tears, recognized it too and removed herself from Brittany. "It's n-nothing," she stuttered out, wiping away her tears. "J-just pre-marriage nerves," she weakly joked.

Sam looked suspicious but decided it was better for him to not pursue it. "Honey, if you ever need comfort, you can always look for me," he said pulling her into a hug.

Santana returned the hug, playing along. "I know, but females can relate better," she reasoned. The Latina definitely did not enjoy hugging Sam as much as she enjoyed Brittany's soft but firm body pressed against hers. It actually surprised her how much more she enjoyed being in Brittany's arms than Sam's, nonetheless; she just brushed it off as actually having an emotional connection to Brittany.

"Brittany and I are going to go decide on our outfits for tonight. I'll be back in a few hours." Sam just chuckled and nodded, understanding that women had to take their time with these things. Although he didn't trust Brittany, he supposed Santana needed a friend since she had been slightly depressed for a while. Without another word, both girls left the room, Santana leading them towards the well-known tailor that was currently aboard the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long. To be honest, I've lost my muse to really continue this fic but I've been trying my best not to give up. As a result, it's probably going to take really long for me to update and I might take a temporary hiatus to really get myself re-interested in this fic. Again, I'm really sorry D:**

**Special Thanks to PrettyLittleGleeber for being my beta.**

* * *

><p>Brittany looked around nervously and sighed in relief when she felt Finn's arm link with hers.<p>

"Are you okay, Britt?" he asked softly, hoping to comfort his friend. Finn himself was pretty uncomfortable in this rich environment but it seemed like Brittany was having a harder time adjusting. He could tell that everyone was silently judging them, even if they didn't mean to. His eyes darted around the room in an attempt to find Santana, knowing that it would reassure Brittany more, but the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, calm down, okay? There are thousands of people on this boat. Nobody will even notice us." Brittany frowned and turned around, looking at Finn in his formal suit; completely different than the normal shirt and trousers he always wore. If they were anywhere but here, she was pretty sure they would have stuck out immediately.

The blonde was about to comment when she was interrupted by a voice, one that made her relax instantly at the sound.

"Glad to see you could make it." Santana appeared in front of them, her clothes more luxurious than the ones she was usually wearing. She was wearing a long gown, elaborate and bright, with stones gently weaved into the deep red material. The color suited Santana perfectly and Brittany couldn't get herself to look away. Santana was staring at Brittany with an equal amount of awe now that she was out of her normal outfits.

She was wearing one of Santana's light blue dresses, it came down a little short, but they were able to get the tailor to redesign it so that it suited her, if anything, the shorter length just emphasized how long Brittany's legs were. Not that Santana noticed or anything.

Finn awkwardly stood between them, the tension causing him to pull at his collar before clearing his throat. Santana finally snapped out of her stare and gave him an irritated smile.

"So, um, shall we?"

She glanced at the way Brittany's arm was around Finn's and couldn't help but envy the small interaction, nonetheless she moved forward, only stopping when she noticed Sam talking to her mother. Sighing, she tapped Sam's shoulder, causing him to turn around before introducing her guests, "Sam, this is Brittany Pierce, whom you have already met, and Finn Hudson her… date."

Sam smiled politely at the two before holding his hand out to Finn, "I'm Sam Evans." Finn took the offer and shook Sam's hand firmly. Sam just raised his brow before pulling back and switching his attention back to Mrs. Lopez. Santana just shrugged before continuing, leading the two into the main dining hall.

Finn's eyes widened at the size of the dining room but Brittany didn't expect anything less. After walking around with Santana, she had gotten familiar at how everything in the upper decks was bigger. They took a seat near the centre, followed by a few other people.

When everyone was seated Santana smiled, "I would like to introduce my new friend, Brittany Pierce," her hand gestured towards the blonde, "and her date, Finn Hudson." Everyone gave a small greeting before the waiters started to serve the food.

Everyone seemed interested in the two new additions, their conversation and questions continually directed at them. Brittany didn't pay much attention to it, allowing Finn to handle them. She knew it was probably rude of her to make Finn do all the hard work but she couldn't get herself to look away from Santana, not to mention Finn seemed to be handling the conversation relatively well. Santana didn't seem engaged in the conversation and Brittany allowed herself the opportunity to just observe Santana in her natural environment. She stayed quiet but even the way she brought the spoon to her mouth was graceful and screamed elegance.

Santana caught Brittany staring at her and shot the girl a smile, making Brittany's heart begin to speed up, a blush appearing on her face. They were broken out of their staring contest when Sam cleared his throat, declaring it was time for the men to talk amongst themselves. Finn pulled at the collar of his shirt before nudging Brittany lightly. "Please don't make me go," he whispered pleadingly.

Brittany giggled and shook her head, she owed too much to Finn already and she wasn't going to force him to endure this any longer.

She got up and smiled at Santana, "I think Finn and I are going to leave now." She leaned in and whispered; "If you want to see a real party, meet me near the exit." The two said their last goodbyes before leaving, Brittany's arm secure around Finn's. The dinner was nice but Brittany didn't know how anyone could find it fun.

Finn and Brittany started to leave the room and Brittany was so excited that she didn't realize someone was in her way before her body collided with another person's pushing her back into Finn's arms. "Are you okay, Britt?" he asked, looking down at her.

Brittany just smiled and straightened herself out before looking at the person she ran into. He was in formal wear, much like everyone else in the room, and stood only a bit higher than her, with bright blue eyes and cleanly cut brown hair. He smiled back at her and extended his hand, "My apologies, Miss?"

"Brittany." she replied, taking his hand, surprised when he brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss.

"Well then it's nice to meet you, Miss Brittany. I'm Arthur Abrams, but feel free to call me Artie," he introduced himself, letting go of Brittany's hand and extending it to Finn, who shook it briefly. "I don't think I've seen you before, Brittany," he asked, looking between the two.

"We were just invited here for dinner," she responded, looking back at Santana who seemed occupied with the other guests.

"Oh, you're with Evans? I see, well, it was nice to meet you. Hopefully we'll bump into each other in the future?" he said, moving out of the way. Brittany nodded and flashed him a smile before she led Finn out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I think I'm finally recovering my muse. Anyway, I wasn't very happy with how this chapter turned out, mainly because I think my writing ability has been really failing me lately. Nothing seems to be satisfying, but I just wanted you to all know that I really do want to finish this fic (:**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need this?**

* * *

><p>Brittany waited patiently for Santana to arrive, giving Finn the go-ahead to leave without her. She could tell that he was itching to get out of that stuffy suit and who was she to force him to endure it any longer?<p>

It didn't take long before she spotted Santana's red dress through the sea of black and white, and she immediately ran up to the girl, a bright smile etched onto her face. "I knew you'd come."

Santana blushed at Brittany's trust in her but brushed it off, "Anything to get me away from them." Brittany just grinned in response and offered Santana her hand, not wanting to lose her in the crowd that they were about to join. Santana stared at the offered hand for a few moments, unsure whether to accept or not. If it were any other friend, she would have accepted it, but there was something about Brittany that just made her _different_ and Santana was still deciding on whether it was good or not.

Brittany frowned at Santana's hesitance and was about to drop her hand when she felt Santana grip onto it, giving her a tight squeeze in reassurance. That was all Brittany needed to pull Santana along and towards their destination. Santana had a hard time tearing her gaze away from their linked hands, but after almost tripping, she figured, for her own safety, that she'd try harder.

As they walked, Brittany could tell that the lower they got, the more nervous Santana became. The blonde continued to look back at the girl, flashing her a smile every so often to tell her it was okay.

Santana's eyes widened at the sight that was presented to her when they finally reached the bottom deck. The room was crowded with people, most obviously drunk, while folk music blared into her ears. Santana tugged Brittany's hand, pulling her back slightly causing Brittany looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" she asked, nervously looking around and cringing as she noticed someone fall over.

Brittany just shrugged, "No, but it seems like no one has gotten in trouble yet." Santana just blinked at Brittany, not really comprehending the girl's reasoning but wasn't able to protest before Brittany pulled her into the crowd. They eventually stopped near the center and Brittany looked at Santana slyly.

"What?" Santana questioned, raising her brow at the girl.

"Nothing." Brittany bit her lip and her eyes darted to the people dancing around them. "Did you know that I'm a dancer?" she asked, looking back at Santana, her smile growing by the second.

Santana furrowed her brow and shook her head, not liking where this was going. She wasn't even able to question Brittany before she was pulled against her, Brittany's arm wrapping around her waist. "Lets dance," Brittany suggested suddenly. Santana's eyes widened and she looked up at Brittany completely panicked. What was going on was incredibly inappropriate and her eyes darted around the room wondering if anyone was staring at them. To her surprise, life continued on as normal and not one person even stopped to look.

Brittany noticed Santana's panic and leaned down, "No one cares, Santana. Everyone is just here to have fun, and you should too." Santana was able to let out a breath of relief and only when she calmed down did she notice how close their bodies were. A blush rose up her cheeks and Santana adverted her eyes to the ground, silently praying that Brittany didn't notice.

"I-I think I'm just going to take a seat," Santana stated, reluctantly pulling away from Brittany. The girl frowned but let Santana do as she wished. Brittany followed Santana towards the table and stood by idle, not liking that Santana wasn't having fun like she planned.

Santana spotted her frown and shook her head, "You can go ahead and enjoy yourself."

Brittany simply shook her head. "I've been to a ton of these, I wanted you to have fun," she explained, taking a seat next to Santana.

Santana felt bad for ruining Brittany's time, but she couldn't get herself to release all her inhibitions around these people, her paranoia getting the better of her. Even if half of them were falling over, their attire was enough to alert people that they didn't belong and the last thing she needed was word spreading around the ship about her. "I'm sorry, Brittany," she apologized.

Again, Brittany just shook her head, "Do you want to get out of here? We can go somewhere else." Santana nodded and the both of them left the lower deck.

They didn't really have a destination in mind, but after a few minutes of walking, they eventually ended up on the deck of where they first met. Brittany looked out into the dark ocean and a question popped into her head. "Why were you here the other night, San?" she asked.

Santana noticed the nickname but found it endearing coming from the blonde so she decided not to comment on it. "I felt suffocated."

Brittany cocked her head to the side and looked at Santana confused, before replying, "Well, I don't think drowning is a good way to die if you're afraid of suffocating, especially since you'd be suffocating with water."

Santana chuckled at Brittany's response and shook her head, "You assume that I wanted to die, Ms. Pierce."

"That's what it looked like from where I was standing," Brittany explained, shrugging her shoulders and returning her eyes to the water.

"I didn't. I just wanted to get away from things," Santana clarified, not sure where she was getting all this patience from. She should have been offended by Brittany's words and she had no need to explain her actions, but again, everything with this strange girl was just different.

"Well, the next time you want to get away from things, I think I'll be a safer alternative. People say I'm a very good distraction," the blonde stated, smiling at the girl.

"I can't imagine why," Santana playfully replied, reflecting the girl's smile.

"I can't either. It's probably because I'm amazing."

"You are." Brittany blushed hearing Santana's response and her heart fluttered at the fact that Santana seemed to approve of her.

When Santana realized the words that slipped past her lips, she tensed, turning her head slowly to look at the girl beside her, who in turn, was looking directly at her, their eyes connecting. There was something unusual about the way they were looking at each other and both their hearts seemed to quicken in pace. "You're a pretty amazing person yourself, Santana," Brittany replied, her eyes involuntarily darting down to the girl's lips.

Santana didn't miss the action and there was no way for Santana to comprehend the emotions she was currently feeling, but at that moment, she knew that what she felt for the girl in front of her was, along with everything else, _different_.

It wasn't just friendly feelings that floated between them anymore, if they were present to begin with, and those feelings scared Santana. What scared her more was the way they were both gravitating to each other, their eyes still connected and occasionally darting to each other's lips. Santana's tongue darted out to moisten her own and just when their lips were about to meet, a sudden crash sounded from behind them and quickly snapped them out of whatever trance they were in.

A blush coated both their cheeks and Santana was the first one to break the silence, "I-I think I should head back." Without giving Brittany a chance to say anything, Santana rushed off the deck, leaving the blonde confused as ever. Sighing in defeat, Brittany headed back to her room, a whole mess of thoughts sprouting in her head.

Neither of them seemed to notice the man hidden behind a few crates away from them.


End file.
